


Time

by Patthewalls



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patthewalls/pseuds/Patthewalls
Summary: Asami was running out of time.





	

Asami was running out of time. 

She knew she was, when she began feeling sharp pains through out the day, when she felt dizzy and nauseous and even the smallest of tasks made her incredibly tired. 

Every morning she woke up, the pain eating away at her gut, and she'd simply whisper "Just a little more time..." And she needed it. Korra was always coming home from all sorts of adventures. She had prototypes to test, machines to build, a company to run.

Just a little more time. 

When Asami finally collapsed, she wasn't surprised. She felt so weak, so tired. 

Just a little more time. 

Asami layed in the hospital bed, Korra holding her hand and telling her she'll be alright. Mako's eyes were shut, and tears welled out of his eyes. Bolin simply looked terrified, grasping Asami's other hand tightly. 

Asami could feel her body giving out. Everything ached and she felt incredibly weak.

"Please..." Asami whispered, looking at the dull hospital ceiling. "Just a little more time." 

Asami took a deep breath before shutting her eyes. Her body went limp. 

She was out of time.


End file.
